Moving On
by Terra-Machigai
Summary: Hinata is really sad that Naruto has started dating Sakura. But with help from friends, she'll be okay. Probably KibaHina. Rated T
1. The Worst Event and the Best Friend

**A/N: Well, I'm making another attempt at KibaHina…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata stared at her ramen. She wasn't hungry, so she began playing around with the noodles with her chopsticks.

Then, she heard a familiar voice, "Hinata?" It was Kiba. Hinata sort of wanted to be alone, but she didn't want to ignore Kiba and hurt his feelings.

"H-hi, Kiba," Hinata forced herself to smile. She had just seen Naruto kissing Sakura. Naruto, the boy who she had admired for years. Her heart was completely broken. Hinata had known that Naruto liked Sakura, but seeing them actually together was still very painful.

"What's up?" asked Kiba, sitting next to Hinata with Akamaru sitting on the floor near them.

"Um… d-did you know that N-Naruto and Sakura are g-going out?" Hinata replied.

"No. Uh… are you okay?" Kiba looked concerned.

Wondering why Kiba would ask that, Hinata questioned, "Wh-what?"

"Well… it's kind of obvious that you like Naruto," explained Kiba. "So I'd think that him going out with another girl might… you know… bother you." Although he didn't want Hinata to be hurt, Kiba was kind of glad that Naruto didn't like her as more than a friend. He wouldn't have a chance with her if she got together with Naruto. Feeling that way made Kiba feel guilty because it really hurt Hinata that Naruto liked another girl.

"Oh… n-no," Hinata blushed, "I-I'm fine. S-Sakura makes Naruto happy, s-so why shouldn't I b-be glad that they're g-going out?" Hinata knew that Kiba saw through her lie. "O-okay, I-I might be a l-little upset. O-or very upset."

"I'm sorry that Naruto doesn't return your feelings, but your friends are here for you, including me," consoled Kiba. "Hey, I'll pay for your ramen."

"A-aren't you going to g-get any?" wondered Hinata.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry anymore," Kiba answered. "Are you going to eat yours?" Hinata shook her head no. Kiba waved over the ramen man. "Can we get this to go?"

"Sure. By the way, here's the bill," he replied as he gave Kiba the bill and took the ramen away. Kiba took out enough money to pay for the ramen plus some for a tip.

"A-are you sure th-that you want to p-pay for it?" stammered Hinata.

"Of course. What are friends for?" confirmed Kiba. The ramen man handed Kiba the ramen to go, and Kiba handed him the money.

"Thank you and good-bye," the ramen man waved.

"Come on, Hinata," Kiba stood up. Akamaru stood up and barked happily.

Hinata got up too, looking confused, "Wh-where are we going?"

"Well… do you want to go train? It might make you feel better. Sometimes, when I'm down, training helps me feel better. There's some scientific thing about endorphins or something that says that exercising can improve your mood…" rambled Kiba. He smiled and handed Hinata the ramen. "So, do you want to go train?"

"S-sure," agreed Hinata. She was glad that she had expressed herself. Keeping her feelings bottled up had made Hinata feel terrible. She was still sad that Naruto was together with Sakura, but she was in a better mood than she was before talking to Kiba. _Kiba is such a great friend,_ Hinata followed Kiba and Akamaru out of the ramen shop. "S-so Kiba… how are y-you?"

"Well, I was feeling okay, but now I'm sad that you're upset," Kiba told her.

"K-Kiba, I-I'm sorry that I r-ruined your m-mood," Hinata apologized. She felt bad that she made Kiba sad.

Kiba chuckled, "Hinata, don't be sorry. I'd rather know your problems and be sad than never talk to you and be happy."

Hinata smiled and blushed, "Th-thanks, Kiba." The two shinobi reached the training ground to see Rock Lee doing pushups. "H-hi Lee."

"Hey Lee," Kiba waved even though Lee couldn't really see them.

"Hello Kiba and Hinata," Lee replied while continuing to do push-ups. "I have finished my push-ups. Hinata, do you wish to spar?"

"S-sure, Lee," Hinata nodded.

"Okay, I'll practice my jutsu with Akamaru," Kiba told them. Akamaru barked, happily. Training was his favorite activity next to taking walks with Kiba. "And I'll keep this safe." Kiba took the ramen from Hinata.

Both Lee and Hinata were breathing deeply. Lee had knocked Hinata down and won, but it had been a pretty close match.

"I am sorry if I have hurt you, Hinata," Lee apologized.

"N-no, Lee. I-I'm fine," assured Hinata. "Y-you've been training hard, r-right?"

"Yes, Hinata, I have," replied Lee. "Let us go tell Kiba that we are finished." Kiba had given Hinata and Lee lots of space so that they wouldn't bump into him. "KIBA!" Kiba, who wasn't too far away, heard Lee's voice.

"Race you to them," after grabbing Hinata's ramen Kiba muttered to Akamaru. Both of them ran as fast as they could, but Akamaru beat Kiba by a few seconds. "Hey guys; you're done?" Lee and Hinata nodded. "Well, here's your ramen back." Hinata smiled as she took back her ramen.

"Well, I will see you later," Lee smiled and did the nice guy pose. Then, he ran off.

"Bye!" Kiba yelled after him. He turned to Hinata. "Feeling better?"

"N-not all better, b-but better than before. Th-thanks Kiba. You're the best," Hinata gave her teammate a quick hug.

"It was nothing," Kiba smiled. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Y-yeah," Hinata waved and started walking home.

"I'll race you home Akamaru. And this time, I'll win," Kiba told his dog. Seeming determined to prove Kiba wrong, Akamaru barked.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Good Friends

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, ShYgIrL (). (This chapter sort of shows why Hinata wasn't crying last chapter.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

As soon as Hinata returned to the Hyuuga estate, she ran as fast as she could right past many of her clan members, straight to her room. Although she felt a little bit better than she had right when she saw Naruto and Sakura kissing, she still felt horrible. All of the tears that she had been holding back began to fall. Hinata hadn't wanted to seem weak and cry in front of people, so she forced herself to wait until she was home. It was really hard for her, but she had managed not to cry up until that point.

As the image of Naruto and Sakura came to her mind, Hinata threw herself onto her bed. I can't believe this, she thought. Naruto… I worked so hard to impress him. Then, she thought of Kiba, Lee, Kurenai, Tenten, Shino, and her other friends. Like Kiba said, they were all still there for her. After remembering her friends, Hinata stopped crying. She wiped the tears from her face. I can't give up. Naruto was very precious to her, but Hinata realized that basing her happiness on someone who didn't love her back was just ensuring that she'd be depressed. There was a knock on her door, startling her.

"Wh-who is it?" she called.

"Guess," a familiar voice told her.

Instantly, Hinata realized who it was, "T-Tenten?"

"Yup. Can I come in?" requested Tenten, tapping her foot impatiently.

"O-of course," Hinata got up and opened the door for Tenten. Tenten stopped tapping her foot. "I-it's nice to see you. I-I was just t-training with Lee."

Tenten nodded. She looked intently at Hinata. "You've been crying, haven't you?" observed Tenten.

"Uh-huh," Hinata nodded, trying to wipe away any tears that she had missed.

"Ino told me," Tenten muttered. "You know… about Naruto. I'm sorry, Hinata." She gave Hinata a sad look, almost like she was the one who was going out with Naruto. Unsure what to do, Hinata nodded. It was at that moment that she realized that Naruto and Sakura would probably be together for a long time. She would probably have to get used to being around them. Hinata sighed, not being around Naruto and Sakura was hard enough. "But you're strong." Hinata smiled; Tenten always knew how to encourage her. "And we both know that you can move on, right?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks Tenten," replied Hinata, nodding. "I don't th-think that I'd b-be able to get over N-Naruto without you and my other friends, though." She thought of Kiba who had helped her a lot.

Tenten smiled, "Well, I'm glad that I could help. Well, I have to go. See you later, Hinata." Hinata waved, and Tenten left.

Tenten is such a great friend, thought Hinata. But I just wish that I didn't need sympathy. She sniffled a little.

--

"Hey, Kiba!" Kiba stopped running, and turned around. It was Naruto. Kiba felt like punching him. He knew how much Naruto had hurt Hinata. He hadn't meant to, but Kiba was still angry with him.

"Hi, Naruto," Kiba forced a smile. Akamaru stopped running and scampered back to Kiba, not wanting to win the race unfairly.

"How are you?" asked Naruto, obviously very happy.

"Alright," mumbled Kiba. "I was just training with Lee… and Hinata." Naruto's unchanged expression made it clear to Kiba that he was completely oblivious to Hinata's crush on him. "You?"

"I'm great," Naruto answered. He chuckled. "Guess what, Kiba?" Kiba shrugged. "Sakura and I are going out!" Kiba nodded unenthusiastically. Naruto was really confused. "Aren't you happy?" Again, Kiba shrugged. "Well, uh… I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you, Naruto," said Kiba. After Naruto walked away Kiba told Akamaru, "The race is off, boy." Akamaru barked at him. "Fine, fine, it's on." Kiba laughed. Then, he and Akamaru returned to sprinting as fast as they could. Akamaru was right in front of Kiba. Although Kiba was wiped out, he sped up a little bit. This made Akamaru want to speed up, but he couldn't. Kiba just beat Akamaru home. By the time the time that they reached their home, both of them were obviously tired.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. More Drama

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing IamTehKatz, ****Otaku Nayami, and ShYgIrL.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The next day, Kiba was awakened by a knock on his door. "Mom?" he called, sleepily. He then realized that it was five o'clock in the morning. "Why are you waking me up so early?!" He was really irritated, not to mention tired.

"It's not your mother. It's Shino," replied Shino. "Kurenai-sensei wants you, me, and Hinata to meet her at the training grounds. Hinata is waiting outside."

"Oh," Kiba hastily got out of his bed. He got ready and was soon walking out of the door with Akamaru and Shino. "Hey Hinata." Smiling, Kiba ran up to his friend.

"Hi Kiba," Hinata managed to mutter without stuttering.

Shino walked past the two shinobi, "Come on. We have to get to the training grounds." Kiba and Hinata followed him with Akamaru right behind them.

* * *

Once they reached the training grounds, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba realized that Kurenai wasn't there. "It's not like her to be late," stated Shino, seeming a bit confused. Akamaru started sniffing the air. Then, he barked a few times. Nodding, Kiba smelled the air too.

"Kurenai-sensei hasn't been here yet," Kiba told his friends.

"M-maybe she just lost track of time o-or something," suggested Hinata. As Kiba sat down, he shrugged and started stroking Akamaru. Hinata plopped down next to Kiba, and started petting Akamaru too. Shino rolled his eyes. Instead of "being immature" and playing with a dog, he squatted and tried to get a ladybug on a piece of grass to crawl onto his finger.

"I see that you all kept yourselves busy until I got here," Kurenai startled the three shinobi. The three teens nodded. "Sorry that I'm late. Naru… I mean… someone asked me some questions." Kurenai gave Hinata a sympathetic look.

"So why'd you want us to come here?" questioned Kiba. In addition to being curious, he was trying to get Hinata's mind off of Naruto.

"You've been assigned a mission," Kurenai answered. "See, two academy students have gone missing. It shouldn't be too hard to find them, but they've left the village."

"A-are you coming with us?" questioned Hinata.

Kurenai shook her head, "No. Lady Tsunade has all of the details, so you all have to go see her." The three teenagers nodded.

"Bye Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba yelled, running off to get the mission details. Hinata and Shino waved to Kurenai, then, took off after Kiba.

* * *

"Here's a picture of the two academy students," Tsunade finished her explanation of what the three shinobi were to do. Kiba reached out for the photos, but Tsunade handed them to Hinata. One of them was a short, happy-looking, brown-eyed girl with beautiful, long brown hair. The other one was a boy with dark brown hair and identical eyes to the girl. He was also short and happy-looking. Tsunade had told them that the kids were twins. Kiba rolled his eyes. Then, as he looked at the pictures, he smirked. The kids couldn't be too hard to find. "Okay. Try to get this mission done as fast as possible. We don't want these kids wandering too far off."

"W-we will," assured Hinata as Kiba and Shino nodded. Tsunade waved for them to leave, and the three shinobi were gone instantly.

"Tsunade said that they were spotted north of here," Kiba stated.

Shino looked at the sun, "So, we should go this way." He started running in the opposite direction that Kiba and Hinata were walking.

"Well, I guess that we'd better get going," Kiba smiled. Nodding, Hinata grinned back at him. Then, they took off after Shino who was about five meters ahead of them. Although Kiba could have caught up with ease, he ran at Hinata's pace just to be with her. As Hinata noticed that Kiba was running with her, she blushed. Since she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, Hinata stumbled but quickly regained her balance. "You okay?" muttered Kiba. Blushing an even deeper red, Hinata nodded. Soon they were out of Konoha and were jumping through trees. After a while, Shino stopped abruptly. His two comrades halted right behind him. "What is it, Shino?"

"They look like the academy students in the photographs," Shino answered. "Can I see the pictures, just to make sure that it's them?" Hinata handed him the photos. Shino nodded. Kiba and Hinata glanced from the pictures to the kids.

"I-I'm pretty sure that it's them," agreed Hinata. Kiba nodded, showing that he thought so too.

"So… should we just knock them out and bring them back to the Leaf Village?" questioned Kiba. "They shouldn't be too hard to knock out, and we can't really hurt them."

Shino nodded, "I'll do it." He popped up behind the unsuspecting twins and easily knocked both of them out. "Now we can get back to Konoha."

"Wow, this mission is easy," Kiba yawned as he picked up the girl. Shino picked up the dark haired boy. "Now we just have to get back to Konoha and we're done."

"Not quite!" yelled a high-pitched voice. The kids that Kiba and Shino were carrying turned into logs. The person who had screamed was the dark-haired boy who they were trying to bring back to the Hidden Leaf Village. His sister was standing right behind him.

"Come on, kids. We have to get back to Konoha," Kiba sighed.

"No. We don't want to go back!" the girl shook her head.

"Wh-why not?" asked Hinata. Maybe she could convince them to come back if she solved whatever problem it was that made them want to run away.

"Because of our daddy," the girl replied.

"Kaede…" the boy seemed worried, like he didn't want his twin to tell anyone why they ran away. He sighed. "I don't know if we should tell them…"

"It's fine, Kisho. I'm sure that they can help us," Kaede assured her brother, looking at the shinobis' headbands. Kisho nodded, showing that he agreed that it was a good idea. Kaede's hopeful eyes stared up at Hinata's. Trying to reassure the child, Hinata smiled.

**A/N: Please review!! I hope that you liked the chapter even though the mission is sort of weird… And Shino is kind of OC…**


	4. Explanations

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, IamTehKatz, Anime-gurl-2012, Anima189, and xShYgIrLx.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"You see…" Kaede started. Both she and her twin seemed edgy. They obviously weren't supposed to share the reason that they had left. "Our dad isn't nice…" As if she was afraid that someone would overhear her, Kaede's voice was soft. "He… he…"

"He's barely ever with us, and when he is, he just yells," Kisho blurted out quickly. He wanted to get the explanation over with. Hopefully, there were no eavesdroppers. Kisho sighed, seeming half-relieved, half-nervous about what he had said.

"We just couldn't take it anymore," muttered Kaede. She seemed even more nervous as her brother.

"Well, if you come back to Konoha with us, we could help you find a new home," Kiba told them. He felt sincerely sorry for the kids.

"What if we get separated?" Kaede asked. It seemed as though she had been thinking about that a lot.

"Y-you won't," Hinata assured her. "I-I promise you." Kaede looked at Hinata, seeming unsure, but then she smiled. Hinata grinned back at the young girl.

"What will happen to Daddy?" questioned Kisho, seeming worried. He didn't want to live with his father, but he was afraid of what would happen to his dad if he left.

"I-I don't know," replied Hinata.

"But we know that he's going to be alright," Kiba added.

"Okay, we'll go back," Kisho sighed. Kaede nodded. Kiba and Hinata smiled. Shino simply nodded. The three shinobi and two academy students started walking back to the Leaf Village.

"You guys are really nice," Kaede told Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "Thanks for helping me and Kisho."

"Just don't run away again. Leaving the village is very dangerous," explained Kiba.

"Okay," Kaede blushed, feeling embarrassed that she had ran away.

Kisho nodded, "Yeah. I just hope that things get better."

"Yeah," Kaede sighed and took her brother's hand, "me too." Kiba smiled and held Hinata's hand. In turn, Hinata turned bright red. Shino stood there alone, but he didn't really care. Kaede looked at Shino, then, grabbed his hand as well. Although his sunglasses hid it, Shino's eye twitched a bit. Not wanting to anger the kids, Shino held onto Kaede's hand, feeling obligated to keep her happy for the mission.

Kiba smirked at Shino who gave him a "shut-up-you-idiot" look. Then, Kiba exclaimed, "Well, I guess that we'd better hurry back to Konoha!"

"Yeah!" agreed Kisho, suddenly confident. And so, the five kids sped up, letting go of each other's hands (except Kaede held on to Shino's).

--

A little while later, the shinobi and academy students were just outside Tsunade's office. "Um… Kaede, you can let go of my hand now," Shino tried to hide the annoyance he felt.

Apparently Kaede didn't sense Shino's irritation because she smiled and let go. "Thanks… all of you," Kaede bowed to Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"Yeah. Thanks," Kisho muttered, bowing as well.

"You're welcome," Kiba opened the door to Tsunade's office. "Okay, Lady Tsunade, the mission is done!"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Tsunade demanded.

"S-sorry," muttered Hinata.

"Not you, Hinata. Kiba," Tsunade told her. "But whatever."

"Hi Lady Tsunade, it's so great to really meet you," Kaede smiled; fascinated that she was personally speaking to the Hokage.

"Hello… I'm guessing that you're Kaede," replied Tsunade. Kaede nodded. "And you must be Kisho." Tsunade nodded to the boy.

"Yeah," whispered Kisho, excited to personally meet the Hokage also. The academy students probably forgot why exactly they were in Tsunade's office.

"Why'd you run off?" Tsunade questioned, her voice very serious.

Tsunade's sudden sternness startled the twins. After a few seconds, Kisho answered, "Our dad was being mean to us."

"What did he do?" Tsunade's voice softened. That seemed to make Kisho and Kaede less nervous.

"He never spends time with us and he yells at us for no reason. And… um… Kiba told us that we could find a new family," Kaede explained, her last sentence sounding hopeful.

"He did?" Tsunade seemed a little nervous. "Well, it will take time…"

"That's okay. As long as we can stay together," Kisho told her.

**A/N: Sorry that it's short. Please review!**


End file.
